


Seeing Green

by CytoSprout



Series: DnD Drabbles [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: D&D, Dragonborn - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Lesbians? In my DnD?, Tiefling, dnd, more likely than you think, shameless flirting, tail language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CytoSprout/pseuds/CytoSprout
Summary: They snarled from within and burst out, holding the wooden weapon ready.Vyltia felt her breath hitch. The dragonborn that bared her teeth at her was thin, as if she hadn’t had food for weeks. Her long ears curled back against her head, and Vyltia realized that she wasafraid.___When an injured rogue tiefling meets a druid dragonborn, unexpected feelings bloom.





	Seeing Green

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to post all of my DnD drabbles in a collection—most of these are just one-shots to get a feel for the characters!

When Vyltia first met Aloefair, it was midnight.

The overcast clouds rolled across the sky and blocked out the moonlight. The trees reached up to touch them and towered over Vyltia when she snuck through the forestry. The main road was risky at night. Bandits like herself made sure of that. They struck often, and Vyltia was unlucky enough to walk into an ambush alone. 

Vyltia’s tail balanced her as she slid through the underbrush, silent even with her wounds. She’d done this for years. Sustaining injuries when thieving was nothing new, especially not to her. It was a common occurrence—so common in fact that she had a place to fall back on when it was serious. Sadly, a cleric wasn’t an option, she only had Unawyn (a lizardfolk sorcerer who had a wild mouth to match her fire magic) to rely on. Honestly Unawyn did more harm than good trying to fix her, so Vyltia resigned to hiding away until she was fully recovered.

Her chest rattled with every breath. She could feel her limbs slow from strain. She clutched her broken arm and limped on her sprained ankle. Vyltia was sure some of her ribs were bruised from the escape. 

Suddenly, she spotted a carriage hidden within the trees, overgrown with wildlife. Vyltia wouldn’t suspect anything unusual about it if she didn’t already know the ins and outs of the area. She carefully made her way closer, cautious of any threats. The carriage was clean upon closer inspection. It had leaves and vines thrown—grown?—on it. Vyltia inched closer until she was at the opening. Vines draped across the entrance like a cloak to keep curious eyes away, so of course, Vyltia decided to gingerly pull back the obstacle. 

What welcomed her was a club hurling directly at her face. She hissed out a grunt and flipped out of the way, luckily landing on her feet. Her injuries left her to almost crumple to the ground, but she stood strong. If she were to stand down, surely the person inside would kill her.

They snarled from within and burst out, holding the wooden weapon ready. 

Vyltia felt her breath hitch. The dragonborn that bared her teeth at her was thin, as if she hadn’t had food for weeks. Her long ears curled back against her head, and Vyltia realized that she was _afraid_. Vyltia didn’t step forward, trying to show the poor thing she wasn’t a threat. The green dragonborn paused, pressing her lips into a thin line, but still held the weapon close to herself.

Under her gaze, Vyltia tried her best to seem uninjured. She stood up straight and hooked her hand to her hip.

Vyltia took the pause in action to actually examine her. Her body was still settled within the cart; it made her seem more timid. Her eyes were a soft blue, and her scales were freckled with darker ones around her cheeks and ears. Light blonde hair draped over both sides of her face, framing (what was supposed to be) her round physique. Her cheeks were hollow from lack of nutrients. The horns, one shorter than the other (like her own, she hummed), curled up seeming to hold two cactuses on her head. Her hair was tied into a spiky ponytail that held up on its own.

“Leave,” the dragonborn hissed out, “or I will make you.”

“You really think you can, in that state?” Vyltia’s mouth spilled before she could contain it. The dragonborn bristled and held up the weapon again without a word. Vyltia could see conviction when she saw it. She was glad she kept an extra knife in her belt.

“I have nothing for you to take. Leave.” She spat again, her tail lashing aggressively behind her.

Vyltia smiled, guileful. Her tail swayed calmly to try and soothe the dragonborn. “Oh don’t worry, I can see that.” She stated, tapping her own stomach to symbolize her meaning. The dragonborn shrinks and grabs at her lack of one. 

“If you’ve only come to pick fun at me, y-you can leave,” her voice shakes for just a moment, leaving Vyltia to believe she was embarrassed about her predicament. Was that... was she blushing?

“I could.” Vyltia murmured, nonchalantly looking around for any other people. There didn’t seem to be anyone else here, just them. She noticed Vyltia’s roaming eyes and gripped her weapon tighter. “But where’s the fun in that? Why don’t we introduce ourselves?”

“I’d r-rather be alone.” Her light voice sounded meek pressed against her ratty scarf.

“Dear... A little company won’t hurt, right?” Vyltia crooned, noticing the small shiver that wracked her shoulders at the tone. Vyltia knew she had a skill: luring people into trusting her so she could pickpocket them later. Though this time, Vyltia noticed she seemed more put-off than charmed at her proposal. She continued anyway. “I’m Vyltia. But you can call me Vy, if it suits your tastes.” She winks for effect, and spots the pink on the dragonborn’s cheeks.

“I’m...” she made a thoughtful noise as if choosing what to say, “...Aloe. Just Aloe.”

“Hm.” There was more to it, but she didn’t want to question. “Aloe. What a pretty name.”

Aloe’s cheeks flushed darker. It was sort of cute. “Th-Thank you?” She squeaked. “I’m—I’m sorry for the aggressive welcome. Not a lot of good people come through these roads.”

Vyltia barked out a weak laugh. “Yes, I’d know. I ran into them.” 

She set her weapon down. “You did?” Aloe questioned, her voice raised an octave.

Vyltia made an affirmative sound in the back of her throat that came out as more of a rasp. Her injuries ached. With the threatening atmosphere gone, the adrenaline went with it. Vyltia leaned against a nearby tree to keep weight off of her ankle. But, she shuddered and—like lead, her limbs gave out from under her. Aloe let out a surprised gasp and hopped out of the cart, scrambling to her side. She hovered her hands close when she crouched next to Vyltia, unsure if it was okay to touch her. 

“Fine,“ Vyltia rattled, pausing to heave in broken breaths, “I’m fine. Not great. But I’ll live.”

“Oh my goddess, you’re gravely injured.” She spoke, her face paler than before. 

“I see you have eyes!” Vyltia laughed weakly. “You should really get out of here, they might be looking for me as we speak. Wouldn’t want a pretty young thing like you stumbling into the crossfire.”

Aloe’s face turned stern. “P-Pretty young— I am not leaving you! We could hide in- in my cart! It’s safer there than out here.”

“There’s really no need for—“ Vyltia started before getting dragged up by her good arm. “Well alright then.”

“No buts or arguments, come on.”

______

  


Vyltia sat obediently while Aloe swathed some type of crushed up herb against her wounds. It stung. Really it did, and it should have been taking up more of her concentration, but Aloe was right there in front of her face. Close. Vyltia was used to being the one to initiate that sort of intimacy, so it was an uncomfortable change. She felt her skin crawl when Aloe tightened a bandage and her eyes landed on her own. 

“What were you traveling alone for?” 

Vyltia grinned. “Obviously I wanted to get robbed.”

“Hardly! Tell me the truth, I’m alone too—I have no one to tell.”

“And how can I trust that?”

“Because I’m sitting here, right now, helping you with your wounds!” Aloe scowled, throwing her arms up in an exasperated manner. “Give me something to go off of.” 

Vyltia paused. Aloe stared at her with prying eyes, curious. Upon closer inspection, behind all the grime, Aloe was pretty. She couldn’t deny that, not when Aloe was this close. The freckles dotting her scales seemed more reflective than the rest. They looked like stars on her cheeks from mirroring the light of the moon. She could still feel the dragonborn’s breath on her neck when she worked, the tingling sensation akin to the feeling of being kissed gently, open mouthed. Vytlia shuddered and her nails dug into the carvings. Where the fuck had _that_ come from?

Aloe was still looking at her with wide blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

Vyltia let out a breath and leaned back against the wooden surface of the cart. “I… was making my way home.” Aloe’s gaze pleaded her to continue. “… I was given a mission, and I completed it. It’s not important what the mission was. What _was_ important was how much money I was carrying at the time.” She winced. “Quite a bit of gold, enough to buy a set of expensive armor. It was bad luck that I wasn’t stealthy enough.”

The dragonborn didn’t say anything, but it was apparent she was relieved. Aloe leaned down and continued treating the wounds as Vyltia recounted everything.

“A band of five caught me when I waltzed out into the open for just a moment. Stupid of me.” Vyltia sneered. “I took out three and the rest ran, but they beat me black and blue during the scuffle. Took the whole bag of my earnings.” Her hand resting against her thigh curled into a fist. _One of them got lucky_. “I would’ve killed the other two if I still had it in me, but as you can see…” she sighed and motioned to herself, “… I’m in no condition to fight. One of them had a damn crossbow. I’m pretty proficient with my daggers, but.” She let out a hollow laugh. “Fat lot of good that did me.”

“You did very well. I’m surprised you’re even alive.” 

Aloe’s voice was hushed, as if she was saying something she wasn’t sure she needed to say. Vyltia’s throat closed up. “Well,” she rasped, “me too.”

It was quiet after that. Aloe finished treating her, but she still held Vyltia’s wrist in her hand. “I’m glad I found you.”

Vyltia flexed her hand in Aloe’s grasp. “Me too.” Her voice was small, and if it wasn’t for their proximity Aloe was sure she would have missed it.

Another moment.

“You’re too injured to move around. You should stay here for now.”

“Cleric’s orders?” Vyltia joked.

Aloe gave a small giggle. Vyltia smiled while pride filled her chest. “I’m not even a cleric.”

Vyltia hummed and looked around at the cart’s interior again. It was packed with different knick knacks, wool, bottles, and plants of every kind. There were cases packed with small square drawers (used for herbs if she were to guess) lined against the side. “Druid, then.”

“Yes.” Aloe laughed again. “I’m sure all the plants make it obvious?”

“Blatantly.” 

They continued to talk through the night, telling omitted stories for each other to hear, and grinned at each other all the while. Vyltia’s everything hurt, but Aloe soothed it for the better. She’d never had a better night.

After all, it was the one when she met the love of her life.


End file.
